1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to location-based services on mobile devices.
2. Background
Various location-based services utilize a check-in model to determine a user's location at various times. Such services require that the user take some action on a phone or other mobile device to announce that she has reached a particular location. The user can then advertise this fact to her friends and also to the business owner.
Other location-based services use a more passive model. A user's mobile device may periodically send the location of the mobile device to a server. An alert may be sent to the user if one of her registered friends is in close proximity. The user may also have the option to allow her location history to be saved. The location history may be analyzed and displayed for the user to see on a web site.
In order to preserve the user's privacy, passive location based services are implemented as an opt-in service. That is to say, the user must actively wish to have her mobile phone or other device transmit her location. The user may also control who can view her current location and location history. At any time, the user may opt-out and may be given the option to delete her location history.